$(81)^{\frac12}=3^m$. Find $m$.
Since $81 = 3^4$, we have  \[3^m = (81)^{\frac12} = (3^4)^{\frac12} = 3^{4\cdot \frac12} = 3^2,\] which means $m=\boxed{2}$.